classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Stratholme
thumb|Stratholme Stratholme was the northernmost city of the Kingdom of Lordaeron where the Order of the Silver Hand was founded. Stratholme was destroyed during the Third War by the Scourge, and has been split between the Scarlet Crusade led by Grand Crusader Dathrohan, and the Scourge led by the death knight Baron Rivendare. Scarlet Side right|thumb|The Scarlet Bastion * Also known as: FD Strat, Strat Scarlet, Strat Light, Scarlet Strath, Strath Live, Liveside, Hu(man) Strat, West Strat, SM Strat * Enemy Level Range: 55-62 * End Boss: Grand Crusader Dathrohan/Balnazzar * Mini Bosses: **Malor the Zealous **Archivist Galford **Cannonmaster Willey **Timmy the Cruel **Hearthsinger Forresten **The Unforgiven **Skul **The Stratholme Courier * Triggered Boss **Fras Siabi ***Opening up his tobacco box for the quest. **Crimson Hammersmith ***Clicking on a parchment named "Blacksmith Plans" will trigger the Hammersmith. The plans can appear in at least 2 known locations: ***#On the floor in the Hoard area before Cannonmaster Willey ***#On a bench in the alcoves occupied by Archivist Galford Quests * This is part eight of a ten part quest chain started by Tirion Fordring on the banks of the Thondroril River in the Eastern Plaguelands. Look for the painting in the room with Archivist Galford. * Stand alone quest given by Smokey LaRue in Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. * Given by Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff in Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. ** After you've turned in the quest to kill Archivist Galford, Balnazzar will drop his head when he is killed, starting this quest. Undead Side thumb|The Slaughterhouse - Where Baron Rivendare dwells* Also known as: BD Strat, Undead Strath, Deadside, Scourge Strath, Baron side, UD Strath, Baron Run, Strat UD, East Strat * Enemy Level Range: 55-62 * End Boss: Baron Rivendare * Mini Bosses: **Balzathon (new with patch 1.11; will disappear when Scourge Invasion ends) **Magistrate Barthilas (drops key to Scourge side) **Baroness Anastari **Nerub'enkan **Maleki the Pallid **Ramstein the Gorger **Stonespine * Triggered Boss **Postmaster Malown ***Opening up various mailboxes with their corresponding keys. **Black Guard Swordsmith ***The Black Guard Swordsmith is triggered by clicking on some blacksmithing plans on the floor to the right of the stairs of the First Ziggurat. Baroness Anastari is at the top of the stairs. * Also contains the entrance to a future instance. Quests * To activate this quest, you need to have collected a Medallion of Faith from the strongbox behind Malor the Zealous. Give this Medallion to Aurius in the chapel at the beginning of the Undead side. When you fight Baron Rivendare, Aurius will appear and help you in the fight. Once the battle is over, you'll be able to chose your reward. * This is part of a chain of quests that begins in Scholomance with Doctor Theolen Krastinov, the Butcher. Once Baron Rivendare is dead, use the item in the symbol on the floor. * Given by Betina Bigglezink in Light's Hope Chapel. A simple collection quest. Almost any enemy in Undead Strat will drop the plagued flesh samples. ** This is the follow-up to The Flesh Does Not Lie. The reward upgrades your Argent Dawn Commission to offer you combat bonuses in addition to allowing the collection of Scourgestones. * This is a follow-up to The Truth Comes Crashing Down. It simply requires you to kill Baron Rivendare. * Given by Leonid Barthalomew the Revered in Light's Hope Chapel. This requires you to pick up Stratholme Holy Water, which is in crates around around the instance. Some crates are corrupted and will contain rats or maggots instead, which you will have to kill. If you have a rogue in the group, they can tell you which crates are corrupted by using Detect Traps. Alternatively, a dwarf in the group can use the Treasure Finding racial ability to determine which crates are ''not corrupted.'' * This quest becomes available from Nathanos Blightcaller after completing his first two sets of quests. You must kill the abomination Ramstein, who comes out of the slaughterhouse just before you fight Baron Rivendare. Loot the Head of Ramstein the Gorger from his body and hand it in to Nathanos. * Given by Anthion Harmon just outside the instance, although you must have the Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer to interact with him. This step in the quests for the Dungeon Set 2 upgrades requires you to engage Baron Rivendare in 45 minutes. See the Baron in 45 guide. There is also a graphic map displaying what and where to pull to reach the baron using the least possible time. Category:Stratholme Category:Dungeons